ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Friday (A:NHT Episode)
The 13th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang *** J.O.E.Y. ** She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Arsenal ** Mainframe Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** New Avengers *** Spider-Man / Peter Parker *** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** American Son / Harry Osborn *** Jocasta *** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho *** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy *** Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *** Triton Villains * Agamemnon (single appearance) (birth and death) ** Spider-Slayer Sentries ** Sentinels * Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane * William Stryker Other Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Students ** The Werefox / Rosy Barsi ** Sky Bolt / Harley Keener ** X-23 / Laura Kinney ** Artie Maddicks ** Valeria Richards ** Franklin Richards ** Unnamed Inhuman Children * Ultron (mentioned only) Plot In a distant desert, HYDRA agents have a shootout with A.I.M. mercenaries as they fight over an unknown device of alien technology. Their battle is interrupted when Obadiah Stane (in his Iron Monger armor) attacks both sides and takes over their technology and the Alien device for himself. Stane plans to use the device to create the perfect A.I. and use it as his newest and greatest weapon to bring order. As he leaves, one of the surviving HYDRA agents finds the head of an Ultron Sentry right where the device was and comments to himself: “I have a bad feeling about this.”. In the Triskelion, Iron Man and Agent Hill watch as Spider-Man teaches the young trainees in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy about the responsibilities they must have with A.I. programs. Stark confesses himself impressed to know Peter has carried on his communication with A.I.s pretty well and is teaching others to act the same way. Just then, the class lesson is interrupted by an attack on the Triskelion by an Sentinel sent by William Stryker to capture the young mutants in there. Just as Spider-Man and Iron Man manage to defeat the robot and apprehend Stryker, they are confronted by Stane, who had just finished creating his A.I. program, which he codenamed Agamemnon, and has him absorb the Sentinel’s components. Just as Stane claims that Agamemnon will be the perfect weapon for world order (which Iron Man and Spider-Man do not appreciate hearing), Agamemnon eventually betrays Stane and takes over his armor. Complaining his disgust of being a weapon, Agamenon declares that he will finish what Ultron started and fulfil his purpose of bring humanity to extinction. Agamemnon eventually conjures the vile machines the Avengers previously fought against (Spider-Slayers, Hammer’s Super Adaptoids, Hulkbusters and Sentinels) and unleash them over New York. Iron Man and Spider-Man eventually rely on their teammates and A.I.’s Arsenal and Mainframe to help them stop Agamemnon’s rampage. While the other heroes work to contend with the other machines, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Vision chase after Agamemnon himself, who reaches the facility where the New Avengers and the Big Hero 6 previously defeated Ultron and duplicates Doctor Octopus’ Bionic Tentacles and Yokai’s Microbots. As they search for Agamemnon in the facility, the three discover that Agamemnon is planning to vacuum the city into the Negative Zone. As he sets his machine to generate the portals to the Negative Zone, Agamemnon is confronted by Vision, who distracts him enough for Iron Man and Spider-Man to reboot the machine’s functions, programming it to vacuum only the machines under Agamemnon's control. Just as they cannot reach the right codifications, F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Jocasta arrive in their respective robot forms and help them, eventually having the Spider-Slayers, Hulkbusters, Sentinels and Super Adaptoids thrown into the portals. Vision is like able to defeat Agamemnon and throws him into the portal, where Agamemnon’s consciousness is frozen in the Negative Zone. A few hours later, as the Avengers work to undo the damage caused by Agamemnon, Stane is taken to custody what he unleashed and arrested. Later on, the Avengers continue their time with their respective A.I.s as Vision continues close to Scarlet Witch. Continuity Previous Episodes Next Episodes Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time